Estel's Cooking Charity Event
by MichAdommyMaroon5
Summary: After pranking half of Imladris, Estel Elrondion receives a punishment to organize a public event that will benefit all citizen of Imladris. Together with his friends Haldir and Legolas and his brothers Elladan and Elrohir, Estel organizes his very own cooking charity event with help from the lords Erestor and Glorfindel. This is the story of how it all came together as one.


**Estel's Cooking Charity Event**

**Summary: **After pranking half of Imladris, Estel Elrondion receives a punishment to organize a public event that will benefit all citizen of Imladris. Together with his friends Haldir and Legolas and his brothers Elladan and Elrohir, Estel organizes his very own cooking charity event with help from the lords Erestor and Glorfindel. This is the story of how it all came together as one.

**Disclaimer: **All rights go to J.R.R. Tolkien

He tiptoed through the corridor, stepped onto the first step of the stairs, when a voice echoed through the hall. "Estel Elrondion from Imladris!" It was the voice of none other than the Lord of Imladris himself, who was frowning upon his foster son, who was protectively clutching his hunting gear to his chest. "Yes, Ada?" He replied, balancing his weight from one foot upon the other, while avoiding his his foster father's gaze. It certainly didn't help Elrond from frowning even more at the sight of him. "My office, _now_!" He demanded, before swiftly and graciously turning around. "But, Ada," Estel objected, although he knew before even speaking up that it was to no avail, "Me and Legolas were going hunting!"

Elrond stopped dead in his tracks, before saying, "You should've thought about that before you pranked half of Imladris and broke Valar knows how many rules." With that said, the Lord of Imladris continued his way to his office with a sighing, disappointed human teenager in tow.

"Take a seat, Estel." Elrond told the boy upon entering the office, while he himself went around the desk to sit in the chair seated behind the desk. "Yes, Adar." Estel answered, while slowly lowering himself into the chair, still with a disappointed expression on his face. Elrond held no sympathy for his foster son.

"Estel, do you have any idea why you are here, this instant?" The Lord questioned, which received a nod. "Yes, Ada." Elrond nodded, "Good. At least that has been established." He said. Estel fiddled with his hunter gear and his fingers. "We, and at this moment I am speaking for all the staff and Imladris, are done with your non-stopping pranks and I, myself, are tired of you breaking almost every rule I gave you." Elrond paused to see if his son was listening, which he was, with a lowered head. "Everyone has had their fair share of pranks and enough is enough. So I have decided upon a punishment." He waited again, before speaking out the verdict, "You will organize an event that will benefit the citizen of Imladris." Estel froze on the spot. "I-what?" He asked with an unsure expression on his face. "You will organize an event that will benefit the citizen of Imladris, Estel. Something that will do good instead of bad to us." Elrond repeated and explained with a serious voice that clearly said, "Do not object"; Estel knew his father all too well.

Estel gulped, "An event for everyone?" The Lord nodded. "It has to be a public event, in the form of an apology." Estel gulped again, before asking for confirmation, "For everyone to see?" Elrond nodded again. "Everyone who wants to come. It's upon the citizen themselves to show up or not, but-," he paused, "It needs to get at least the attention of a quarter of the elves. That means that it has to be a good event. No pranking show or something like that, Estel. Because nobody is interested in that." The boy nodded in understanding. "Alright, Ada." He said. "Good." Elrond told him, before dismissing him with a wave of his hand. "You're dismissed, Estel. Make the best out of the opportunity." He said.

Estel was halfway through the door when he turned around and asked, "Can I ask for help?" The Lord had to think about that, before answering, "Of course. But people are only allowed to help out if they want to. Otherwise not." Estel nodded, "Understood." With that, he went through the door and closed it behind him. "That's done." The Lord spoke out loud, sighing and leaning back into his chair. "It had to happen."

"Estel!" A voice called out to him, the moment he stepped a foot outside of the palace. "Legolas!" Estel called back, his smile still a bit dimmed. "Where were you?" The prince asked, still running up to the human boy, worry across his face. "Ada's office." The boy replied with a grim expression. Legolas, although still not by the human, had heard him, thanks to his excellent elven hearing.

"I'm sorry, mellon nin," he said, before asking, "Was it that bad?" Estel nodded. "That bad." He confirmed, still grim. "What happened?" The prince now questioned. "I got in trouble for pranking so many elves. Ada gave me a punishment in the form of a public apology to every citizen in Imladris." He told his friends, gesturing with hands and all. "Lord Elrond wants you to make a public apology? But how?" Legolas wondered. "He wants me to 'organize a public event that benefits every citizen from Imladris'," Estel quoted, "In other words, I have to do something good for everyone. I have no idea how, Legolas." He confessed with a pout.

"That's a tough verdict you've gotten, mellon nin. Maybe you should organize an archery competition?" The prince suggested with a smile. "No, because then _you_ will win and then nobody will be happy." The boy argued. "You're completely right, Estel." Legolas laughed, "Completely right."

"But what else can we do?" Estel asked again, while him and Legolas were sitting in a tree, swinging their legs up in the air. "I do not know, Estel." Legolas told him, truthfully. "You dug yourself quite the hole, mellon nin. There's nothing I can do." Estel sighed. "There must be _something_ I can do. Think!" The two both thought about it long and hard.

"Do you've got anything, Legolas?" The elf shook his head, "And you?" He asked. Estel also shook his head. "Absolutely nothing." Silence ensued. "I know something!" Estel exclaimed out of nothing. "What? Tell me!" The elf demanded, picking up on the boy's excitement. "We should write Haldir and... and give the twins a note!" He told Legolas. "But why?" The prince asked, curious. "Because they will know what to do! Don't they always? Don't we always? If we work together...!" The human boy had a point, Legolas thought to himself.

"And you can help!" Legolas looked up. "I?" Estel nodded, before asking, "Or do you want to go to back to Mirkwood?" With an amused eyebrow raised. "Valar, no!" Legolas said quickly, hands in the air. "Everything but that! Adar won't let me go before I'm married. Oh Estel, it's awful there! He wants me to court maiden after maiden. And he wants me to serve in court, and at festivals and he has so much more royal duties for me to fulfill. Why do you think I rode out to Imladris in such a haste?" Estel shrugged. "Maybe you just missed us?" The elf let out a very un-elven like snort. "Yes, that would be it." He joked.

"Now about that letter Haldir..." Estel was already out of the tree and running back inside to get letter paper, while Legolas was left behind, smiling. "That did the trick."

"And now... We wait." Estel stated, after watching the courier that was heading for Lothlórien leave.

_Weeks later, in Lothlórien _

"Rúmil! Orophin! Stop that!" Haldir ordered, watching his brothers fool around again. "No, Rúmil, let go of Orophin's hair! No, don't you start too, Orophin!" He yelled, with a red face.

"I bet I'm faster than you." Orophin stated with a smug face, which earned a protest from Rúmil, "You're not! I'm faster than you." He said. "You're lying!" Orophin accused. Rúmil got mad. "No, I'm not! You are!" Orophin shook his head. "Liar!" "No, you're the liar!" "Not!" "You look like an orc!" "I bet you share that trait with Haldir!"

"What?" Haldir blinked, arms crossed, anger still in his veins. "Nothing!" Both brothers said at the same time. "Rúmil, race you to the river!" With that, they ran off. "Stop!" Haldir tried, but it was too late and to no avail to begin with. Haldir was furious.

"Haldir of Lothlórien! A letter has come from Imladris, from Estel Elrondion. It's addressed to you." A messenger said, upon arriving on the clearing in which Haldir was located. "A letter for me?" He questioned, with a raised eyebrow. "Aye, it clearly states here, on this letter." The ellon said, pointing to an address that did say: "To Haldir from Lothlórien". Haldir nodded in acceptance. "Hannon Le," he said, before the envelop with the letter was handed over. "It's my work." The elf responded, shrugging.

When the messenger was gone and there still was no sight of his brothers, Haldir opened the letter.

"_Dear Haldir,_

_This letter comes from me, Estel from Imladris. I ask for your assistance. Please meet me in Imladris to lend me a hand with a task I've got to carry out. Please meet at the location written down on the bottom of the letter._

_Namárië,_

_Estel Elrondion."_

Haldir blinked. It was a rather odd letter, to say at least. It didn't sound like a call of life and death, but it seemed rather important. Or well, at least to Estel. Haldir could go or write an apology to Estel. It was a difficult-

"I won!" Rúmil announced, screaming, while Orophin denied the win, screaming, "No, you didn't! Orcs are faster than you will ever be!" Rúmil pulled on Orophin's hair again, which ensued in more hair pulling from both sides. "Liar!" Rúmil yelled, kicking Orophin dirty in the kneehole. Haldir sighed at the sight and looked back at the letter.

"He better hopes for his own sake that it is for a good cause." He said to himself, before tucking the letter in his tunic and untying the bridle from his horse from the tree it was tied around, before swinging him in the saddle. "Let's go, my dear friend." With that, Haldir rode away from his fighting brothers, who stared in confusing at their brother's back. "Where are you heeding?" One of them asked, screaming, while the other was still confused. "Imladris!" The brothers looked at each other. "Imladris?" It was a mystery.

_Weeks later_

_Imladris_

"'Dan! Look, I got a note from Estel!" Elrohir yelled at his brother, while running towards him. The twins were out camping when they got the note from a messenger, coming from their little foster brother. "What does it say?" Elladan asked, frowning in worry. "I haven't looked yet. Let's read it!" Elrohir suggested, unfolding the note and sitting cross-legged on the grass.

"_Dear Elladan and Elrohir,_

_This is your foster brother Estel. I'm writing you a note because I'm in need of your help. Ada gave me a task and I'm in need of assistance. Please meet me in the courtyard of Imladris at dawn on the day that's written on the bottom of this note._

_Love,_

_Estel."_

"That's odd!" Both brothers exclaimed at the same time. "What did he do this time?" Elrohir asked, frowning. "Something big enough to receive a punishment, it sounds like it." Elladan answered, thinking. "Let's go!" Elrohir said, already longing to see his little brother, but Elladan shook his head. "Should we really help him out? I mean, Ada didn't give us a verdict. Shouldn't Estel fix things on his own?" He questioned. Elrohir shook his head and said, "Let's help him out now he's still young and still in need of our help. You know what it's like with humans. They grow up so fast. Enjoy that he still needs us." He said. Elladan nodded in agreement. "You're right. We're his brothers and he needs our help." With that, the twins started packing their camping equipment and left for Imladris.

_Days later_

"I will go first, Estel. You can come after me." Legolas said, tying the last button of his tunic. "Alright, Legolas." Estel agreed, laying back onto the bed. "I'm going to sleep for a while." The prince shook his head. "No. Otherwise you're going to arrive too late, Estel. Just stay awake." Estel nodded. "Alright then."

At early dawn, Legolas walked into the courtyard, waiting for Haldir, Elladan and Elrohir to arrive. The twins were the first to arrive. "Mellon nin!" Elrohir exclaimed, surprised, while Elladan exclaimed at the same time, "Legolas!". Both were happy to see their friend, but surprised why he was there, just like them. "Mae govannen!" Legolas greeted both elves, hands behind his back. "Good to see both of you," he said, before adding, "I'm glad you could make it."

"Wait, are you here because of Estel, too?" Elrohir asked, having caught upon the fact that Legolas was expecting both of them. Legolas nodded. The twins eyed each other. "So you are aware why we are here for our foster brother?" Elladan asked, to which Legolas nodded and said, "All is well with young Estel. He will be here later on to explain everything."

Elladan and Elrohir settled down besides a tree while Legolas kept walking around the courtyard. "Who are we waiting on, besides Estel?" Elrohir asked, curious. "You will see for yourself, mellon nin." Was Legolas's reply.

Almost an hour later, when the sun started rising, Haldir finally arrived, after riding for quite some time. "Ah, there he is!" Legolas had exclaimed the moment he saw the familiar silhouette of the horse and the rider. Both twins looked up in surprise, after both had dozed off. "It's Haldir!" Elladan told his twin, after he had seen him first. "Ah, what a surprise!" Was the reply he got from Elrohir.

Moments later, Estel added himself to the company, smiling upon everyone. "He'll make a great king one day," Elrohir whispered into Elladan's ear upon seeing him in his fancy robes, with a professional, kind smile. "I know." Elladan said, with a smile. "I know." He whispered again.

"Thank you for all gathering here. I'm glad you all arrived safely," Estel began, "You must all be tired and hungry. Shall we eat and drink first before we begin?" Everyone shook their heads. "We are fine, muindor nin. Don't let us wait any longer! Tell us why we are all here." One of the twins suggested. Haldir agreed, as did Legolas, although he already knew the reason.

"I have to say, it is because of an unfortunate reason. Ada, I mean Lord Elrond, sounded a verdict for all the... pranks I pulled on the citizen of Imladris," he paused, "Therefore I now need to organize a public event that will benefit the citizen of Imladris and well," he stopped again, "I don't know what to do." He admitted with a blush, the professional mirror falling down. The twins gave him sympathetic smile and even Haldir seemed to sympathize with a small smile. Legolas, although he already knew it, still felt bad for the human, because he had seen him worry all those days long about the event.

"Oh, Estel!" Elrohir exclaimed, reaching out to his brother. "It is all well. We will help you out. Ada doesn't mind it, does he?" He asked, to which Estel shook his head. "Ada agreed that people may help me, as long as they want to." He informed his brother. "Well, that is a good thing. Haldir, are you in?" He questioned the elf from Lothlórien. "I guess everything is well besides bickering brothers." He joked with a sigh. "And you, Legolas?" Elladan asked this time. "I was already in weeks ago, mellon nin." He confessed.

"Well, now that is all agreed to, what now?" Silence. "That is the problem," Estel said, "That we didn't know what to do." He confessed with a sly smile. "I think we have a problem." Elrohir stated, to which Haldir sighed and said, "You think so?" Everyone smiled. "Alright, explain a bit more about the verdict, Estel." Elladan suggested. "Ada, I mean, Lord Elrond, wants me to organize a public event that will benefit the citizen of Imladris. Like some sort of a public apology. At least a quarter of Imladris has to come and see and it can't have anything to do with pranks."

"That's a tough one." Haldir admitted, to which everyone agreed. "But what kind of public event? Perhaps a tournament?" Estel and Legolas shook their heads. "No, because then one of us will win and then nobody will be happy. And I don't think neither of us can really judge on a game. We're a bit too perfectionistic."

"I suggest we brainstorm," Elrohir said, "Maybe one of us can think of something." It seemed like a good idea. "But first," Haldir began, "I want something to eat and drink." That seemed like a good idea, too. Estel went to grab some food from the kitchen while Legolas gathered something to drink for everyone. Haldir and the twins shared their letters with each other and then continued to start brainstorming already.

After all they had eaten, Elrohir had an idea. "I think I know what we can do!" He said with a smile. "What is it, muindor nin? Elladan asked. "Remember those times you and me pretended to give cooking lessons in the palace's kitchen?" (See Dan and Ro's Cooking Lessons) Elrohir then questioned, to which Elladan nodded. "How about we have a..." Everyone shuffled closer to the elf, "A cooking event!" He exclaimed, to which Elladan added, "A cooking _charity _event! We can use the money we earn for... more events! That will benefit the citizen of Imladris for sure. We could buy materials for the boats from the money, too." Everyone seemed smitten with the idea and Estel said, "That's a brilliant idea! I'm in." The rest (Haldir and Legolas) were both quickly on board.

"I can make a special stew." Haldir voiced, looking around the circle they had formed. "That's a good idea!" Estel said, thanking Haldir with a nod. Haldir smiled back at the human boy. "I can make lembas!" Elrohir told them, before adding, "Special lembas with walnuts." The group eagerly nodded. Then, they all looked at Elladan, who simply said, "It's a surprise." Legolas told them all that, "he would bake eggs and pancakes." Then the only one who still needed to do was Estel, who said, "I am going to make the elvish famous berry tarts and cookies," before adding, "I am also going to spread papers about the event."

"That's an excellent idea! We should spread papers on the day self, so it will be a surprise." Haldir suggested, which earned an applause. "We should ask Erestor to make the papers, though." Elladan voiced. "I've seen him make papers before and they turned out to be great. He has a great way with words and announcing events." Everyone agreed. "But we won't involve more people!" Estel warned, putting a finger to his lips, "It's supposed to be a surprise."

"But what about Glorfindel? We could get him involved, too." Elrohir said, to which Haldir, Legolas and Estel raised an eyebrow. Elladan, who had caught up with his twin, explained, "Because when Erestor knows, Glorfindel knows, and he can keep Ada busy." The twins had a point. "Deal, Glorfindel in too. But that's it." Everyone agreed to that.

"What now?" Estel questioned. "Now we eat, drink, go to bed for another few hours and then we see, muindor nin." Elladan answered with a smile. "Agreed."

After each of them had their refreshments, the group met up again. "Has Ada seen you?" Estel wondered out loud, to which Elrohir answered, "No, he hasn't. Me and Elladan were thinking of keeping our presence a surprise. I suggest it might be fun too to keep Haldir hidden, too." He proposed as an idea. "Sounds good to me," Estel agreed, "But where do you wish to hide?" The group looked around before Haldir spoke up, "I remember that there's this old barn somewhere in Imladris. I stayed over there for a couple of days when I was visiting Imladris. Perhaps we can search it and hide there?"

"I think I know which barn you mean, Haldir. It's an excellent idea. We should move our stuff this instant before anyone notices it and starts asking questions." With that said, each member took a bag and carried it towards the barn that, after some searching, Legolas managed to find with help from Elrohir.

"It looks good," Elladan stated after everything had gotten a place and the sleeping arrangements were made, "And from what I can see, everything can stand some rain. And nobody will look for us here. It's been empty for so long, I can't imagine someone suddenly coming here." The group nodded. "Now that's all arranged, Legolas and Estel are left over to the task of talking to Erestor and Glorfindel. Who will talk to who?" Haldir questioned, eyeing the two friends.

"I take Glorfindel." Legolas said, when Estel was just about to say the same. "But why do I have to talk to Erestor?" He whined, shoulders slumped. "Because he likes you. He might not show it-" Elladan began and Elrohir finished, "But he is rather fond of you. We all grown fond of you in the course of time." Estel didn't look convinced, but shrugged it off. "Alright then. I talk to Erestor."

Legolas knocked on Lord Glorfindel's door, posture straight and, surrounding him, a confident aura. "I am on my way!" Was yelled shortly after the knocking, and shortly thereafter the door opened, showing the Lord in a messy state. It seemed like the lord had fallen asleep on his desk once again; Legolas held back a laugh. "Mae govannen, lord Glorfindel," He greeted before asking, "May I come in?" Glorfindel nodded, before opening the door wider and stepping aside. "Permission granted."

"Of what help may I be, prince Legolas?" He asked with a polite bow, which Legolas returned. "I am on a mission," Legolas stated, "To help young Estel." Glorfindel began to get curious. "Young Estel? Of what help can I be?" He asked. "Do you promise not to tell a soul?" Legolas first questioned before telling more. "It's a promise." Glorfindel answered, laying a hand over his heart. "A promise I shall keep." He added.

"Good." Legolas said. "Would you like a seat, prince Legolas?" Glorfindel politely asked, to which Legolas answered with a 'yes'. After both elves were seated, the conversation continued.

"As you may or may not have heard, Estel has received a punishment for all of the pranks he pulled of on the staff and the citizen of Imladris, which he of course has accepted and will keep himself to,-" Glorfindel nodded, "And we, Estel and assistance, are going to fulfill the punishment. We are going to host a public event. But we need your help." Legolas finished, not breaking eye contact with the lord Glorfindel.

"And of what help may I be?" He asked, eyebrow twitching. He liked the sound of all this so far. "Well, it is simple. Your task shall be to keep lord Elrond busy and distracted and help us infiltrate the lord Erestor into our plan. He could be a great help with making papers spreading the news about the event." Legolas explained the rule of Glorfindel. "Alright then, but before I agree to this plan, I want to know who's involved and what the event shall be." Glorfindel demanded with a playful smile.

"We have gotten a deal," Legolas said, already prepared for those questions; he had gone through the possible questions with Elladan and Elrohir. "Involved are me, Estel, Elladan, Elrohir and Haldir. Our event shall be a cooking charity event. Any more questions?"

"Did you say cooking charity event? With _those_ people?" Glorfindel inquired, holding back laughter. "Yes." Legolas answered, trying to read the lord. "Well, then I am in!" Glorfindel cheerily told the other elf, still holding back a laugh. "That is great to hear, lord Glorfindel." With that said, Legolas stood up and expected Glorfindel to do the same; which he did. "Let's go to the lord Erestor, shall we?" He offered. Together, they left for Erestor's office.

They met up with Estel outside Erestor's office. Estel was enormously nervous; both elves felt bad for him. "It is only Erestor, pen neth." Glorfindel assured, offering a hand on the shoulder. "He will not refuse, I know this. I know him. Go in there, explain your plan and afterwards, I will talk to him." Estel nodded. Then he turned around and knocked on the lord's office door.

Erestor, who had been in the middle of reading and signing papers, was not the least bit amused by the interruption. With a sigh and grumbling, he stood up and went to open the door. There he was surprised to see his lord's foster son, Estel. "Mae govannen, Estel." He greeted, masking his surprise. "Mae govannen, Erestor," The boy replied, before asking, "May I come in?" Erestor gave his permission, "Come in, Estel. Take a seat." The two went in, but not before Erestor eyed Glorfindel and Legolas warily. Still, he went after Estel and closed the door.

Once they were both seated, Erestor folded his hands together and eyed the boy, who was wiggling on his seat. "Is everything alright?" Erestor inquired, knitting his brows together. "Everything is just peachy," Estel said, then got to business, "But I need your help, Erestor." He confessed with a sly smile and lowered head. "Oh, what is it?" The elf questioned, attention maximized.

"Do you remember... do you remember lord Elrond's verdict about my punishment?" Estel softly and carefully asked. Erestor nodded, "I remember that. It was organizing a public event, wasn't it?" Estel nodded for confirmation, "It was." He said. "And that is the very reason why I am here. I am going to be hosting it very soon and I need your help. Do you - Could you lend me a hand?" He asked softly, head still lowered. "Well, that depends on what you want me to help with," Erestor replied, softened by his affection for the boy, "I cannot do everything and won't do much of importance either. That is all up to you." He told him.

"I know." He answered firmly. "I wasn't planning on dodging it." Erestor nodded in approval. "Then all is well. How may I be of help?" Erestor inquired. "Could you perhaps make some papers to spread the word about the event?" Estel questioned, fiddling with hands. Erestor had to hide a scowl; he didn't like fiddling. But he didn't want to scare off the human boy. "Of course I can, but it depends on what the event shall be. I do want to spread word about some, some scandalous event, heard me, Estel?" The boy nodded, "It is going to be a charity event. A cooking charity event." He explained, including hand gestures and everything. "Haldir is going to make a stew, Elrohir lembas, Elladan is going to make a surprise, Legolas is going to bake eggs and pancakes and I'm going to bake cookies and elvish berry tarts."

Erestor nodded in approval, although deep down he panicked a tiny, tiny bit. The twins weren't know as the best cooks exactly, nor was Haldir, or Legolas or Estel or... Yet he couldn't say that to the human boy that seemed already unsure enough. "It sounds like a good event and it will certainly benefit the citizen of Imladris from the sounds of it." Part of it, Erestor thought to himself. The charity part would help. If the cooking part would be benefiting... That was the question.

"Is that a yes, Erestor?" Estel asked, biting his lips in anticipation. Erestor thought shortly about it, before nodding. "Tis a yes, Estel. But you better spare me a berry tart!" He warned, although he feared the berry tart a tiny, tiny bit. But at least he could help higher the self-system of his lord's foster son whom... wasn't all too awful as he he had feared the moment the twins brought the child inside the Last Homely House. "Hannon Le, Erestor!" Estel said, before standing up, shoving the chair backwards and quickly making a dash for the door.

The moment the door was slammed shut behind him, Estel let out a deep breath out of relief. Legolas and Glorfindel both eyed each other with sparkling, amused eyes before turning back to the human boy who was leaning against the wooden office door, looking like he had just finished archery training on the back of Arod. "Are you alright, tithen pen?" Glorfindel questioned, eyebrow raised. "No, everything is very peachy, lord Glorfindel." Estel answered with troubled breaths. "Peachy."

"Do you wish for me to go inside to speak with Erestor?" Glorfindel asked the boy, but he shook his head, saying, "I think this was enough." To which both elves agreed.

"How did it go, muindor nin and mellon nin?" Elladan asked upon seeing the two friends entering the barn. "Since I am trailing behind them, I say it went 'peachy'." Lord Glorfindel joked and entered the barn. "Lord Glorfindel!" Haldir exclaimed, while quickly standing up. "It is a honor seeing you again." The elf said, bowing. "I could say the same, Haldir of Lothlórien. It's a pleasure." Glorfindel answered, meaning every word of it. The Lady and Lord of Lothlórien both spoke highly of the march warden. "Hannon Le, lord Glorfindel."

"All seems well. Estel, please inform about the status with Erestor." Elladan requested, sounding very pleased with the progress of their plan. "Erestor agreed!" Estel cheerfully told the group with a smile. "He will be making the papers, in return we have to save him some of my berry tarts." He continued. "I guess we can do so." Elladan shrugged, before turning his attention to the rest of the group. "How shall we progress?" Silence.

"I suppose we should pick a date?" Haldir suggested, hand in the air. "How about... in ten days?" Glorfindel propounded calmly, before explaining, "We must make sure that we have gotten all ingredients and everything else we are in need of. Such as tables for each member. A table for Haldir, with his..." He paused, "Stew!" Haldir filled in. "With his stew. A table for Estel with his..." "Cookies and berry tarts!" "A table for Legolas for his..." "Eggs and pancakes!" "A table for Elrohir with his..." "Lembas!" "And last but not least, Elladan with his surprise." Glorfindel finished.

"That is arranged, then. But how shall the event pack out?" Elladan began and Elrohir finished off with: "Shall it be a live event or shall we prepare everything beforehand?" The group grew silent and thought long and hard about it, before Glorfindel replied, "Beforehand and in the middle of the event. Legolas shall bake his food during the event, while Estel shall bake his berry tarts and cookies beforehand and in the middle of the event, since it will be an event held all day long and they will, undoubtedly, sell out. Haldir and Elrohir will do the same as Estel and Elladan shall see for himself."

The issue was quickly resolved and agreed to.

The next couple of days the friends sneaked in and out of the kitchen and made arrangements with the kitchen staff and the suppliers from all over Imladris. The kitchen stuff promised to hold back several ingredients instead of taking them home for themselves and the suppliers would hold back some of their stock and sell it for a slightly higher price to the friends. Each of the friends cared for their own equipment, such as frying pans, tables decorations and plates.

One day before the cooking charity event, the whole group of people involved met up in the courtyard at dawn. The group included none other than the lord Glorfindel, the lord Erestor, Estel, Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas and Haldir. The first thing the group discussed were the papers that would be spread around Imladris at the next dawn. Erestor, the one in charge of the papers, kindly informed them that, "I, Estel, Elrohir, Haldir and Glorfindel have been working together on the papers. I put on all your names, minus Glorfindel's and added behind your names what kind of food you shall be preparing tomorrow. I also wrote down the location, what kind of event it shall be and the request to bring money to purchase food and donate money for the charity. Are you satisfied?" He then proceeded to ask.

The group looked around before Estel nodded for each of them, telling Erestor, "That will be all. Hannon Le, Erestor." The next thing on the list was about the progression of the next day. "I suggest we all wake up before dawn and at dawn, all be ready to set up the tables. Each of you shall decorate your own table in colorful colors, advertising the food you shall sell. You have to set out all your equipment, including plates and silverware and last but least, the beforehand prepared foods in case you have any. Any questions?" Glorfindel asked. Everyone shook their hands. "Than this meeting has come to an end.

The group quickly split up before getting caught, especially the still hidden visitors, and went to their own rooms. When everyone was gone, Estel and Legolas made a walk through the garden, discussing the last few days. "I think this is a very good thing of you to do, mellon nin." Legolas complimented the young human boy, who was closely walking to his side, admiring the beautiful flowers. "I would have never done it without ada's push, Legolas." Estel confessed, feeling a bit guilty. "That does not matter, mellon nin. It matters that you are doing this and putting everything behind it. I am proud of you, tithen pen." Legolas replied.

"I'm glad Glorfindel is in charge, Legolas. He knows what to do much better than any of us. I am glad we got both him and Erestor involved," Estel then confessed, "I feel much better now." Legolas nodded in agreement, "So do I, mellon nin. So do I."

The next day, the group followed the already made plans and all met up in front of the palace, each of them slightly anxious. Erestor and Glorfindel were there to assist them. "How shall we begin?" Haldir questioned Erestor first thing at dawn, with tingling fingers behind his back. Erestor, who wasn't all too fond of being directly approached and approached in such way, slowly turned his head around and send Haldir a stone-cold glare, making the Lothlórien elf gulp. "Lord Erestor," He quickly added to his question.

"We shall begin with building the tables, as I have noticed you haven't done so this instant. Then we will decorate the wooden tables with linen sheets and other materials. After that is all well, we shall spread over the tables the equipment and the products. Then we shall wait for the customers." Erestor explained with a serious expression on his face. Glorfindel then added, "Don't forget the box for the money for the elves that wish to donate for the charity. It is, after all, a cooking charity event." Erestor glared at the other elven lord, telling him, "I was about to remind the, Glorfindel." To which Glorfindel didn't reply; he rather ignored his good friend as he did on a normal basis. Erestor was still displeased.

The group of friends quickly gathered wood for the tables, then proceeded with putting them together. In the progress, both Estel and Haldir received a splinter and Elladan hit himself on the thumb with a hammer.

After the tables were set up, Glorfindel and Elrohir went to gather linen sheets from one of the supply closets that was rather... full. The elves quickly discovered that when they were buried under dozens of linen sheets and pillowcases. After they literally fought their way out, both elves were caught by two maidens, who looked shocked at the two high ranking elves. It was a hilarious; the two heads from two famous elves sticking out from a mountain of sheets. The maidens however, were too shocked to laugh. The two ellon used that opportunity to made a dash for it.

Erestor, however, both send them back after they came back with empty hands. Humiliated and with lowered heads, the two elves returned to the scene and asked for a few linen sheets from the same maiden as earlier, who were busy picking up the sheets. After they received several, they made another dash for it, this time fully handed. But be honest, running with sheets over smooth tiles is not the cleverest idea – the elves quickly discovered that, too. Together, they slided over the tiles and hit the front door with their foreheads. It was a wonder nobody came looking for the sound – although the earliness might have something to do with it.

When Glorfindel and Elrohir returned, the rest of the group had finished retrieving all their day before prepared products and set them out on the grass, waiting for the linen sheets. When the sheets arrived, everyone quickly spread them out over their own table and then proceeded with sorting out their products, their banners, their equipment such as pans and then the silverware and plates. Afterwards, Glorfindel, Haldir, Elladan and Elrohir carried the stoves from the kitchen to the front and located each of them next to table.

Then all they had to do was wait. Glorfindel, together with Elladan (instead of Estel), who's food chose was still a surprise, left to spread the folders. Erestor stayed behind with the group to help them serve the first guests.

Then the true horror started to begin.

It all began with Legolas, who, with one of the first servings of the eggs, decided to entertain an Imladris elleth and started to juggle with eggs. They, however, all ended up in his face. Estel, who still hadn't fully learned to keep his mouth shut (reminds me of "Elladan's Not-So-Brilliant Prank") then decided to joke around and said, "Good for you hair, mellon nin!". Legolas, however, couldn't appreciate the joke and grabbed a handful of eggs and threw them towards the human, who's eyes went wide and dodged. The eggs, although they didn't hit the boy, hit some of the cookies and pastries and covered several spots on the table.

Erestor wasn't amused.

The next... issue happened later in the morning, when more people showed up. It was close to midday and people started to crave for something hot, something warm like Haldir's "special" stew. And special it was! What Haldir hadn't mentioned was the fact that this was his warrior's traveling stew, the one for long traveling when he didn't have time to cook.

It was simply said a disaster.

Erestor could cry. For some "odd reason" as Haldir had called it, an Imladris elf had mysteriously fainted while holding his throat. Estel, who was on a row, then said, "At least it's nothing serious!". Erestor couldn't appreciate that either, nor could Haldir, who picked up a spoon full of stew and asked if Estel wanted to try some, too. Glorfindel, who had just taken a break, stopped the Lothlórien elf before he could poison the heir of Isildur and therefore destroy the future of Middle-Earth. Glorfindel declared himself the hero of the day – or of the world.

Then, if it couldn't get any worse, Estel burned twenty-four cookies and ate a quarter of a new stash of blueberry tarts. Erestor still wasn't amused.

And when Erestor was frustrated, Legolas screwed up _again_ and launched a pancake in his face while turning it. The elves of Imladris might have found it funny, but he didn't.

Erestor took the art of pancakes very seriously.

When Glorfindel left again to distract Elrond, who was growing suspicious of all his staff's absence, Erestor wanted to hide somewhere. And of course, something had to happen shortly after: The twin terror. Elladan still hadn't told what he was going to be making and, because the Valar despised Erestor, Elladan managed to burn whatever he was making. A cloud of smoke ensued from the pan and at the same time, Elrohir threw a walnut, tried to catch it with his mouth and... choked.

No one knew where to run first. Faith however decided quickly, since Elrohir was almost choking to death. Estel quickly ran over to his brother and saved his life, while Haldir threw all of his stew onto the fire – which didn't help. At all. It turned out that those two products together were...quite flammable.

Erestor then decided to use that moment to retreat to his chambers.

At that same moment, Elrond stormed outside after hearing much screaming and "Ohh's" coming from the front of the Last Homely House with Glorfindel in tow, who begged him, "Not to go there! Orcs, eating Orcs!" But Elrond didn't believe one word and wouldn't even be scared to begin with. He pushed opened the massive wooden doors and quickly observed the situation. His shoulders slumped at the sight. Five wooden tables, five stoves, no supervision, Valar knows how many elves, his three sons, prince Legolas from Mirkwood, Haldir from Lothlórien, one person resuscitating from choking, a lot of food, burned cookies and pastries, lots of crumbles and one frying pan on fire and two elves frantically jumping around the stove on which said on fire pan stood.

It was a sight to behold. Elrond sighed.

He then walked grabbed an empty bucket, walked over to a nearby pond, filled the wooden bucket with water and walked over to the stove and pushed away Haldir and Elladan in the progress, then threw over the water and therefore extinguishing the fire. All elves and one human were very relieved. "Hannon Le, Lord Elrond!" Haldir thanked, sighing and taking deep breaths out of relief. "Hannon Le." He repeated, so thankful he was. "It is nothing," Elrond answered, wiping his head, "The moment I became a father I apparently signed up for this. It is my job."

After every elf and Estel were calmed down, it was time for Elrond to dig up everything that had occurred. "Can someone tell me the full story of how this could happen and what this exactly all represents?" He demanded, which had the consequence that several elves took a step back.

"I can explain, ada." Estel offered with a sly smile and fiddling fingers. Lord Elrond sighed in response. "Speak up, Estel." He demanded with an uneasy smile on his face and an anxiety, worried feeling in his stomach. Estel took a deep breath before explaining, "As you might remember, ada, you gave me the verdict of making a public apology in the form of organizing a public event. This, ada," Estel gestured around him, "Is my public event. It is a cooking charity event." He told his father with a small voice and angst-filled eyes. "I hope all is well, ada. I did not intend any harm." He added, an uneasy feeling bubbling in his stomach. Elrond sighed again, before saying, "All is well. You meant it good. It seems like," He looked around, "Everything is under control. No harm has been done, except for what seems a burned out pan and Elrohir's throat. No apologies need to be made." The whole group of friends sighed. "Hannon Le!" Haldir cheered, completely inappropriate at that moment. Every elf seemed to stare at him... Haldir shrunk back.

"All is well, Estel. Please give me a introduction to the event, if you could." Elrond requested with a small smile and a worn out face. Ageless or not, elves grew wary too over the years.

"This my table, Ada. And these," Estel pointed to a few cookies, "Are my famous jam cookies. And those over there," He pointed over to the berry tarts, "Are my berry tarts. They are very delicious! Erestor wants me to save a couple for him. That delicious they are, Ada. You should have a taste," Estel walked over to the berry tarts and picked a blueberry tart and handed it over to him, "Here you go!" He said cheerily, waiting for his father to take a bite, but Elrond put it back and simply said, "Later." He had to inform by Erestor first...

Then they went over to Legolas's table, where he insisted on a show. "Here, lord Elrond, I shall bake a delicious jam pancake with fruit and an egg." He informed the elven lord, before he started his baking. He picked up his bowl of pancake mix with jam mixed through it and let it flow in the hot, ready pan. He then continued to bake the pancake and mysteriously, managed to flip it perfectly, unlike the other attempts. After it was finished, he put it onto a plate, grabbed a handful of fruit and spread them over the pancake, then shoved it into the lord's direction, before saying, "And now the egg!" Legolas, however, still hadn't learned his lesson and started juggling again – and the eggs landed on him, again. This time, luckily, on his apron. Elrond, pretty clever, then told the prince, "He would skip this one." The prince sulked for a while, but then shrugged it off and continued serving other elves.

After Legolas's table, they ended up skipping Elladan's disastrous table and they went straight towards his twin's table. Elrohir greeted them cheerfully, "Mae govannen, Adar! Welcome to my table. I will be serving you my delicious walnut lembas, home baked." Elrond nodded in approval, then exclaimed, "Aha! So that is were you choked on!". To say that Elrohir was embarrassed was an understatement. "I..." He stuttered, but decided to just shut it. He continued searching for the perfect piece of lembas and when he found it, but it on a plate and shoved it into his father's direction. "I present you my lembas, ada." He mumbled, before distracting himself by serving another elf.

Lord Elrond did have a taste of this product and, after tasting the lembas, smiled satisfied and said, "This is delicious, ion nin! Well done." Elrohir blushed and then continued selling lembas.

Estel was about to show his father Haldir's table when Lord Glorfindel dared to take a spoon of Haldir's spoon. Everyone who had seen what happened before tried to talk him out of him, but Glorfindel was stubborn, arguing, "That this elf challenged my own warrior's stew! I need to out rule that." While this all occurred, Lord Elrond warily eyed his good friend and his son who was frantically searching for aid from Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir, but all three seemed frozen and wide-eyed. "What is happening, ion nin?" Elrond asked, but his son did not answer because that moment, Glorfindel had a taste.

It seemed like time had frozen. Glorfindel filled the spoon with stew, then lifted up to his lips, opened his mouth, pushed the spoon in, spilled the continents of the spoon into his mouth, tasted the ingredients and swallowed, then... licked his lips? All elves were gobsmacked. Then, he opened his mouth and said, "In the name of the Valar, this is delicious!" Estel was about the cry in confusion. "Delicious? Glor, what happened to you?" He cried out, mouth wide open in shock. When Elrond looked around, he saw most of the elves do the same. "Can someone explain what occurred earlier?" He requested, but everyone was too shocked to answer. He was about to ask again, when Glorfindel interrupted by saying to Haldir, "Fair is fair. You have won. Your stew is better than mine." Haldir smiled brightly in triumph, fist in the air. "I knew it!" He yelled, teeth showing. "You don't have to rub it in," Glorfindel mumbled, then added, "Annoying Lothlórien elf." Haldir, however, did not reply, after living with his younger brothers for so long.

"I do not get it?" Elrond said out loud, looking at his foster son, who simply told him, "Haldir's stew made an elf faint." Elrond blinked.

The cooking charity continued the rest of the day. During the day, Erestor himself opened up a table, selling his home made teas and so did Glorfindel, but he sold his very own stew, trying to save his dignity. Elrond, who was in the middle of the Haldir versus Glorfindel battle, decided that all elves could try each stew and then had to vote for the best one.

Several elves fainted or threw up. Later on, after being challenged by either Haldir or Glorfindel, Estel, Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir and even Erestor added their own travel stew to their menus. In the end, Estel won with his "for the race of men's stew", with as runner-up Legolas. The twins' stew wasn't... all too bad. Erestor's stew was a bit too much of a mix between stew and tea and well, Haldir and Glorfindel both didn't make it far into the competition. Haldir was second last and Glorfindel got the last place.

At the end of the day, the elves closed off the cooking charity event with satisfied smiles. Even Erestor seemed to... smile in his own way. Elrond had received the honor to count all the money and after a good hour of counting, declared the event, "very successful". Everyone was glad to hear that.

"A toast for Estel Elrondion, the boy who organized all of this, who made us all gather here together!" Proposed Glorfindel, who was glowing from happiness (and from being an elf). All elfs replied cheerfully to the proposed toast and all yelled together at one, "To Estel!".

Elrond was very proud of his human foster son. It did not matter if he wasn't fully his or human, it mattered that they loved each other. "Estel would do great things in the future," He later on told his friends Glorfindel and Erestor. "Today, these past days, just have been an example of the future. A little snippet of what he will bring in the future. I am proud to foster him, here in Imladris." He finished, to where Erestor and Glorfindel applauded to.

"I have all faith into this, mellon nin. He already started his legacy. And we are fortunate to already witness it." Glorfindel answered, smiling. Erestor then confessed, "I am glad I witnessed it. He's a special boy." All three elves smiled. "He is." Elrond whispered softly, proud.

"My foster son."

**Author's Note**

Please review and favorite, it would mean a lot to me. I apologize for the lateness of this story; For several months, I barely had any time on my hands. I hope you enjoy this. I apologize for any mistakes I made, it's time for me to find a beta. I tried to find and correct as many errors possible, but I cannot guarantee that they are all gone. Please bear with me.

Love,

The writer.

**Translations **(in random order)

Mellon nin = My friend

Mae Govannen = Well met

Muindor nin = My brother

Ion nin = My son

Ellon = Male elf

Elleth = Female elf


End file.
